fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald's Story
'Prolouge' My breathing echoed through the duengon... I mean, vault, of Universal Studios. I was suprised that toons could live this long without eating. I was also thirsty, my lips showed it. Dust and cobwebs surrounded my body as I begged for my life back. My OLD one, that is. Not the enslavement I found out with the others who were taken or made here. " Mintz did this to me.," I realized. I knew Mintz was a jerk on the outside, but he was a monster on the inside. A complete and total monster. In the vault, it is NOT as good as it sounds. It's where old toys, films, and toons go when Mintz said they were useless to the company. But also, it's where Toons are chained to the wall and locked away. For good. I was lucky to break out my chains, but the vault was locked. I couldn't escape. Not even with any gags. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard his voice. Mr. W. " Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Out of Lucky Rabbit. How has it been, reject?," Woodpecker asked. The voice haunted me since I was locked away. Woody Woodpecker was my only friend. That is, until I found out his TRUE nature. He and Mintz were a team. They would make and steal new toons and use them as their own torture experiments. Once done, they threw them in the duengon to rot and dissolve. Woody was the one who KILLED Mintz, though. That way, he could rule Universal under a toony fist. He and him were the best of friends. Until my last cartoon. That's when he went rouge on me. On us. " Why would I answer you?," I asked Woody. He stared at me with complete hatred and insanity. " Why? Because I OWN you, Oswald! You've been my slave since 1940! Remember that day?," he answered in a dark and menacing tone. It just wanted to make me... upchuck. If I had even eaten anything. " ANSWER ME, RUNT!!!," he yelled. This time, I answered. " I do, you poor excuse of a bird! I do remember the day you murdered your own producer! I do remember you erasing Felix! I remember EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO ANYONE IN YOUR WAY!!!," I answered, near tears. He stared at me, now looking more demented. " Indeed. Because all I wanted was to be the top of cartoons. And then you came along and... and...," he stopped in mid- sentence. " And became king," he said. " Well, I better be off! Bugs wants to die, so I'm going to fufill his wish! Ah ha ha, ah ha ha, ah ha ha, ah heh heh heh heh!," he said, finishing his sentence with his trademark laugh, only more demented. I stood there, feeling lonely. My only companion, a red bearded cowboy name Yosemite Sam, was the only other one in there. " Pardner, It ain't dat bad. We get DVDs and other tings," he said in his cowboy voice. " Yes, it is! My life was taken away from me! We have no food or water, and we have no one else to turn to!," I yelled. All at once, I started to sob and moan. Woody... he was a devil. How could he do this? I wish I could be free from this hell-hidden place. Little did I know, next month, I would meet the brother I never knew I had. Chapter 1: Free at Last By April 2006, I was almost dead. My body started dissolving and I had the urge to close my eyes forever. I slept day and night. Hoping to be set free, I waited. Not only did anyone ever come, but Yosemite Sam died. I was now alone in a dark duengon with no one to be with. One day, I heard the voice of Woody talking to a human. Unusual, since no one ever came anymore. " So, which one?," Woody said in his old, non-threatening voice. I heard the word " Rabbit," and gasped! I was going to get out of here! I heard a soft voice, a warm and kind one. Woody talked about some guy named Mr. Iger. I then heard footsteps near the vault. Woody then walked in. " You were lucky you survived, Rabbit. Mr. Iger is waiting for you.," he said, now back to his old demented voice. I didn't care! I was free! But what if this " Mr. Iger" doesn't like me?, I thought. I was burning with curiousity and shyness at the same time. But MAN, was it good to see and feel sunlight after 76 years of being locked in an old vault. I saw grass on the outside and little birds. I swear I heard them tweating " Victory!" to me. Normally, I would beat Woody into Toon Chicken, but today I felt like kissing the jerk. The woodpecker stared at me, jealousy and anger mixed together in his eyes. But, of course, I didn't care. I was free and ready to take on reality. But first... " Here's Oswald, Bob.," Woody told Bob Iger. I stepped out of the shadows, worn out. Bob looked at me, but in a good way. " Deal.," he said. I immediantly jumped on his shoulder and smiled. In your long beaked face, Woody! Mr. Iger waved at Woody and Woody waved back. Woody was good at hiding things, even his dark side. But hey, who cares? I was free! Woody won't ever be picked anytime soon! I was going to... going to... well, wherever I was going. As I left, Woody stared at me, teeth clenched and fist in the air! In response, I stuck my tounge out. Woody then went back to torture some other Toon. As soon I went outside, I saw a fancy car with two other people in it. The first was a Toon cat with pink clothing. My heart beat as soon I saw hear. The second was a Toon mouse who wore gloves, yellow shoes, and red shorts. More coming soon. Category:Disney Category:Fan Fiction